Future Hibari Kyoya and Tsuna?
by xXangel54Xx
Summary: Lambo's Bazooka went flying. "NOO!" Tsuna screamed. But it was to late. It already hit someone. It hit... Hibari Kyoya? *After the Buakuran Business*
1. Hibari Kyoya Comes in

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does NOT belong to me… (although I want it to be….) Oh well! Please enjoy **_w _**BY THE WAY… THIS CONTAINS BL DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! :O 1827 :D**_

Hibari Kyoya from the future… and Tsuna?

_At school…_

*Ding dong* Tsuna let out a little sigh. Then, just as he let go of the sigh, there was a lot of commotion. "GYAH HA HA HA! LAMBO – SAMA HAS ARRIVED!" Lambo said as he walked into the classroom. "Aho cow…." Gokudera exclaimed, " WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE QUIET?". "BAKA-DERA! Stop screaming at me!" Lambo replied. Then Gokudera stood up and threw Lambo to the whiteboard. The students—and teachers just stood back and watched. This happened almost everyday. Kyoko just laughed as Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to calm them down.

_Why does this have to happen EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE? CAN'T I GET ANY PEACE AND QUIET? _Tsuna thought. Just then, Lambo started crying and took out his 10 year bazooka. " NO LAMBO!" Tsuna exclaimed. As he raced for lambo, he pushed him down and the bazooka went flying. _Uh oh…._ Tsuna said. Then a pink cloud appeared. Everyone looked around and tried to clear the fog. As it cleared, Everyone looked shocked. Hibari Kyoya, A.K.A the leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee was ten years older.

**I hope you like my story… This is my first time writing a fanfic… If you like it, thanks a bunch! Oh yea… You might be wondering why its rated M but nothing happened yet. No yaoi is up ****yet****… But it'll be coming up in the next chapter. :D It might not really be rated m but, just in case :D**

**By the way:**

_-sama means that it is someone that is in a higher level then another_

_Aho – Japanese for saying dumb and yea…_

_Bakadera- Baka ( dumb) + Gokudera = Bakadera_


	2. Eh Eh EHHH?

**Hi People~~ :D W00T IM BACK! Sorry I took so long… I couldn't go on my computer for sometime. Enjoy~ OwO**

"HIIIIIII! H-HIBARI-SAN?" Tsuna screamed. "Hmm? Ahh Tsunayoshi!" Hibari said as he looked at Tsuna. Then Hibari walked up to Tsuna and gave him a kiss. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and all the other students just stared as Tsuna started to blush all the way to his ears. After a short period of silence, there came screams from the classmates, "WHAT THE HECK? HIBARI-SAN? W-" and they soon got cut off by Hibari's glare. They then all thought in the inside, "_Why is he with dame-Tsuna?"_ Then Hibari called Kusukabe, which came in a split second and told him to calm the students down as he walked away, dragging Tsuna along with him.

_At The Reception Room_

"So Tsunayoshi… Why am I here?" Hibari asked. Hibari was sitting on his chair as Tsuna was sitting on the couch. "Umm… Well you see… Lambo used his bazooka and I somewhat pushed it away and it… went on you…" Tsuna replied. "Hibari just stared intensely at Tsuna, which made Tsuna think about the kiss and started to blush. Hibari smirked. "I see…" Hibari said after a moment of silence. Hibari then started to walk up to Tsuna. As he got close to Tsuna, he kissed Tsuna. They held the kiss for a long time. Then as Hibari thought that it was ready, Hibari bit Tsuna's bottom lip, which made Tsuna open his mouth and Hibari quickly made his tongue go to every little space of Tsuna's mouth. A few seconds later, he let go. Both boys were panting. Tsuna was blushing like crazy as Hibari smirked (again). Tsuna had half-lidded eyes and saliva coming down of the corner of his mouth. Hibari found that arousing, so he decided to put his hand into Tsuna's pants_. (Reminder… They are on the couch_ _) "That's Enough!" a somewhat squeaky voice said, as he tried to kick Hibari. Fortunately for Hibari, he dodged, but unfortunately for Tsuna, he got kicked in the head. "Ciaosuu!"

**I hope you like it… If you liked it please write a review… If you didn't like it, please write a review also telling me how to change it .**

**MY FAVORITE PAIRING w 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827! :Heart: :D**


	3. NOTICEE

**NOTICE TO ALL **

I'm Sorry but im not gonna be able to upload for a LONGG time.. T^T My mom banned me from my computer /(-.-)\ So umm…. I'm sorry D: Why I'm writing now? 'Cause I sneaked on… _ so please understand and thank you .


	4. Smirks

Thank you YaoiRules92 for telling me my mistakes… I'll try to fix it _.. And thanks to all the people who reviewed my story :D AND YAY IM FINALLY BACK ON THE COMPUTER :D

* * *

So a flash back…

_Tsuna had half-lidded eyes and saliva coming down of the corner of his mouth. Hibari found that arousing, so he decided to put his hand into Tsuna's pants__. (Reminder… They are on the couch__ _) "That's Enough!" a somewhat squeaky voice said, as he tried to kick Hibari. Fortunately for Hibari, he dodged, but unfortunately for Tsuna, he got kicked in the head. "Ciaosuu!"

* * *

_

"Ciasosuu!" A infant said as he jumped on top of Tsuna's head.

"OWWW! REBORN! STOP DOING THAT" Tsuna said as he glare (**A/N But looked more like a pout xD**)

Reborn then smirked, looked at Hibari, then frowned.

"Haven't… You noticed something Hibari?" Reborn said staring at Hibari.

"Hmmm… Seems like five minutes passed… And I'm still not back at the mansion… (**A/N TYL Tsuna becomes the Vongola Boss :D**) " Hibari said.

As Hibari said that, Tsuna started to panic. Reborn just stayed silent, covering his eyes with his fedora hat (if that's how you spell it). Then Tsuna was about to say something… Until he say a smirk coming from Reborn.

"_Oh no… I have a feeling that Reborn's up to no good… AGAIN"_ Tsuna thought as he sighed.

As soon as that thought was thought, Reborn started to speak.

"So for now, Hibari, you could go out with Tsuna and do whatever you want." Reborn said as he pulled up his fedora hat again.

Hibari thought about the idea for a few seconds, then started to smirk, too. Tsuna's hyper institution thought for a while. Then Tsuna sighed.

"_Whatever this is, I have a feeling this is not gonna be good."

* * *

_

Soo I tried my best so please don't yell at me _+ If it is better, please review again :D If you haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE DO! 3 3

By the way… guess what those smirks meant :D*wink wink* LOL

SO AGAIN… PLEASE REVIEW! Well i didn't really make it longer... BUT I'LL TRY TO NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE! T^T


	5. OwO

Okay…. Thanks **18plusForMe **for telling me that it's called a "fedora" hat…. _;;

Oh well… WELL I SHALL TRY TO MAKE THE STORY LONGER w

Try to enjoy it _;; Btw~ There might be some other pairings… lik Tyl!R27 and 6927… But… Not yet… :]

Recap O/O

"So for now, Hibari, you could go out with Tsuna and do whatever you want." Reborn said as he pulled up his fedora again.

Hibari thought about the idea for a few seconds, then started to smirk, too. Tsuna's hyper institution thought for a while. Then Tsuna sighed.

"_Whatever this is, I have a feeling this is not gonna be good."_

Tsuna walked side by side with Hibari, not knowing what to do.

"_WHAT SHOULD I DO? This silence… How should I break it?" _Tsuna thought, shutting his eyes trying to think of what he could do to break the silence.

Tsuna then just bumped into something, or someone.

"HIEEE! I-I'm so s-sorry!" Tsuna yelped.

"Oya Oya… Is that dame-Tsuna?" a man with a deep voice said

"Y-Yes?"

"That hurt! You might of cracked my bone or something ya know… So what cha gonna do about it?"

"I-I'M SO SORRY!"

Tsuna was dragged to an ally, and was surrounded by the man. Tsuna looked around for help, but Hibari was long gone. Tsuna put his hands in his pockets, only to find that he forgot his HDW pills.

"_Oh damn…_" Tsuna thought to himself, "_This is going to be one brutal fight…"_

The man kicked Tsuna in the guts, causing him the slide down the wall. Tsuna tried to yelp for help, but nobody came. Slowly, Tsuna's bruises got worse and worse. The man got tired of kick so he decided to start punching. Tsuna looked at the man with horror. The man smirked and was about to punch him, when a tonfa came out of no where an bashed him on the head.

"Pfft… Herbivore…" Hibari said as he started to kick the man around even more.

"Hibar-" Tsuna tried to finish saying Hibari's name, but fainted along the way.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari said as he sighed.

Hibari carried Tsuna in a bridal way, and made his way to his "old" house

[Page Break~]-(O_O;;)-[Page Break~]

3 hours later…

Tsuna woke up, finding himself in a bed.

"… I must have been dreaming…" Tsuna mumbled.

He was about to go to sleep, until he heard a voice next to him.

"Are you finally awake?" Hibari said as he flipped through a magazine, "took you long enough."

"E-eh…? Where am I?" Tsuna said as he looked around the room

"At my house."

"O-oh… Wait a sec… AT YOUR HOUSE?"

… _ Please don't kill me… I tried my best… But I… somewhat suck at this… BUT I TRY! Anyway…

PLEASE REVIEW w and tell me good criticisms. I 3 criticisms that actually help my writing :D

I might not be able to go on for a while\, AGAIN… so lik yeaaa xD Oh yeah… Last chapter, some people might of wanted a "love" scene in this one, but sorry… I didn't add any… -_-;; Oh well… I hope you liked it :3


End file.
